piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure
Gold isn't the only plunder a pirate can find while wandering the Caribbean, attacking ships and fighting enemies. Along the way, various values can be acquired and collected. To display the pirate's current treasure collection, click on the Sea Chest and then the treasure icon or press U on your keyboard. The treasure inventory will display. At the top is total gold coins and playing cards the pirate has. You can view your card collection in your inventory, and they can be used to cheat in poker or blackjack. Below is a grid displaying the treasure sets the pirate is collecting. At the beginning only two will be available, but as the pirate gains notoriety they will be able to collect elements of other treasures - after being tipped off by some of the game's characters. Each item found also adds gold to your total, but the item stays in your collection. Buried Treasure Some may find some treasure buried. You can find a buried treasure by accident, or a townsperson may tell you where to look. There are chests of riches hidden all over the Caribbean, so keep an eye out for green circles on the ground. If you see one, start digging! :Hint - You're vulnerable to attack while you dig for buried treasure, so stay alert. Treasure Collections These collections are plundered from enemies across the Caribbean. The case would be that the player attains a certain notoriety level after which one character or another explains to them of collections to find. Once each member of the collection is found, they will be found more often with enemies. Each time these members are retrieved, they are sold immediately and money is earned for the pirate. The members of the collections are dropped by enemies in Loot sacks. Valuables *Amethyst (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Brass Locket (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Copper Bits (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Crystal Vase (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Emerald (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Fire Opal (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Gilded Anklet (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Cuff Links (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Nugget (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Jade Toe Ring (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Onyx Pendant (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Pearl Strand (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Ruby (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Sapphire (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Silver Coin (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Small Diamond (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Sparkling Necklace (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Topaz (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Turquoise Bangle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) amethist.JPG|Amethyst brass locket.JPG|Brass Locket copper bits.JPG|Copper Bits crystal vase.JPG|Crystal Vase emrald.JPG|Emerald Fire Opal.jpg|Fire Opal gilded anklet.JPG|Gilded Anklet gold cufflink.JPG|Gold Cuff Links gold nugget.JPG|Gold Nugget jade toe ring.JPG|Jade Toe Ring Onyx Pendent.JPG|Onyx Pendant peral strand.JPG|Pearl Strand ruby.JPG|Ruby sapphire.JPG|Sapphire silver coin.JPG|Silver Coin small diamond.JPG|Small Diamond sparkling necklace.JPG|Sparkling Necklace turquois bangle.JPG|Turquoise Bangle white gold earings.JPG|White Gold Earring Odds and Ends *Compass (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Cricket In Amber (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Cursed Idol (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Eerie Statue (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Flute (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Glass Eye (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Glass Trinket (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gypsy Cloth (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Letter Opener (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Mouse Carving (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Navy Manacles (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Peacock Feather (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Protection Charm (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Sextant (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Shiny rock (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Shrunken Head (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) *Silk Napkin (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Spices (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Tiny Cage (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Wood Carving (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) compass.JPG cricket in amber.JPG cursed idol.JPG Eerie Statue.jpg flute.JPG glass eye.JPG glass trinket.JPG gypsy cloth.JPG letter opener.JPG mouse carving.JPG navy manacles.JPG peacock feather.JPG protection charm.JPG sextant.JPG shiny rock.JPG shrunken head.JPG silk napkin.JPG spices.JPG tiny cage.JPG wood carving.JPG Nine Rogues The first special treasure quest is given to you by Elizabeth Swann. The objects are actually portraits of the nine pirate lord members of The Brethren Court. Available at Notoriety 16. *Captain Barbossa (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Captain Chevalle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Captain Elizabeth Swann (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gentleman Jocard (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Mistress Ching (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Sao Feng (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Sri Sumbajhee (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Eduardo Villanueva (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Ammand.JPG Barboss.JPG Chevalle.JPG Ching.JPG Feng.JPG Jocard.JPG Sparrow.JPG Sumhajee.JPG Eduardo Villanueva.jpg Rudyard's Teeth This collection of gold teeth is said to create a map when collected. Captain Jack Sparrow sends you looking for them. Available at Notoriety 18. *Bicuspid - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Canine - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Central Incisor - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *First Molar - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Lateral Incisor - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Second Molar - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Wisdom Tooth - 4 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Navy Decorations Will Turner sets you out after a treasure of ribbons and medals given to Royal Navy soldiers. Available at Notoriety 21. *Companion of Honor Medal (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Conspicuous Attendance (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Distinguished Obedience Pin (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Effort Ribbon (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Good Conduct Medal (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Illustrious Baton (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Noteworthy Bravery Pin (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Obsequious Order Badge (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Pirate Slayer Mark (Rarity: Rare) (Value: 100 gold) (picture needed) *Royal Favor (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Sash of Pleasantry (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Survivor’s Medal (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Valiant Cross (Rarity: Uncommon) (Value: 25 gold) *Veteran Insignia (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Companion of Honor Medal.JPG Conspicuous Attendance.JPG Distinguished Obedience Pin.JPG Effort Ribbon.JPG Good Conduct Award.JPG Illustrious Baton.JPG Noteworthy Bravery Pin.jpg Obsequious Order Badge.JPG Royal Favor.JPG Sash of Pleasantry.JPG Survivor's Medallion.JPG Valiant Cross.JPG Veteran Insignia.JPG Rhineworth Rings Hector Barbossa clues you in to a collection of rings worn by famous pirate. Available at Notoriety 25. *Right Thumb (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Pinkie (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) (picture needed) *Right Middle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Index (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Right Ring (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Thumb (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Pinkie (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Middle (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Index (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Left Ring (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Left Index Finger.JPG Left Middle Finger.JPG Left Pinkie.JPG Left Ring Finger.JPG Left Thumb.JPG Right Index Finger.JPG Right Middle Finger.JPG Right Ring Finger.JPG Right Thumb.JPG Treasure Chess A set of gold and silver pieces that Joshamee Gibbs sets you out after. Available at Notoriety 29. *Silver Bishop - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver King - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Knight - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Pawn - 8 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Queen -1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Silver Rook - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Bishop - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold King - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Knight - 2 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Pawn - 8 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Queen - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Gold Rook - 1 (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Tia's Menagerie Tia Dalma asks you to locate a collection of small animal figures for her. Available at Notoriety 33. *Alligator Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Cockroach Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Crow Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) (picture needed) *Fly Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Flytrap Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Monkey Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Jaguar Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Rock Crab Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Scorpion Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Shark Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Snake Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Stump Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Vampire Bat Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Wasp Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) *Wolf Figure (Rarity: Common) (Value: 10 gold) Alligator Figure.JPG Cockroach Figure.JPG Fly Figure.JPG Fly Trap Figure.JPG Monkey Figure.JPG Rock Crab Figure.JPG Scorpion Figure.JPG Shark Figure.JPG Snake Figure.JPG Jaguar Figure.JPG Stump Figure.JPG Vampire Bat Figure.JPG Wasp Figure.JPG Wolf Figure.JPG Cannons of the Deep These certain treasure collection can be unlocked after playing a mobile-website game related to Pirates Online: Cannons of the Deep 'Sheet Music' (These 5 different pieces of music; you can request to hear the new music for 5 gold in the taverns after transferring it to your POTCO pirate.) *Merchant's Folly *Prepare To Cast Off! *Cutthroat Isle *Kingshead *Rumrunner's Isle 'Artifacts List' *Broken Ramrod *Cannon Flint *Cannon Ring *Cannon Wheel *Dented Cannonball *Gunpowder Flask *Ignitor *Quoin *Recoil Rope *Sighting Scope *Silk Swab *Silver Ramrod 'Fishing' 'Fish' As the pirate collects the various species of fish, they are added to the pirate's collection and listed by weight. If the same fish is caught, but at a bigger weight - the value is updated. *Angler *Anthias *Atlantic Wolffish *Barracuda *Bermuda Chub *Black Chimera *Blue Chromis *Coelacanth *Dragon Fish *Goblin Shark *Grouper *Hatchet Fish *Lion Fish *Lump Fish *Marlin *Mega Mouth *Parrot Fish *Sand Tiger Shark *Tuna *Yellow Tang Angler.JPG Anthias.JPG Atlantic Wolffish.JPG Barracuda.JPG Bermuda Chub.JPG Black Chimera.JPG Blue Chromis.JPG Coelocanth.JPG Dragon Fish.JPG Goblin Shark.JPG Hatchet Fish.JPG Lion Fish.JPG Lump Fish.JPG Marlin.JPG Mega Mouth.JPG Parrot Fish.JPG Sand Tiger Shark.JPG Tuna.JPG Yellow Tang.JPG Legendary 'Fish ' *Fire Dragon *Fogbell *Glittering Girl *Mossy Moses *Speedy Lou Category:Menu Category:Quests